Modern Divergent
by I'mTotallyDivergent36826
Summary: Tris hopes she never has to see the nameless man who made her pregnant ever again. She thinks that this'll be a burden until she meets a boy who is falling for her. Tris has so many problems such as her brother and father. How could he possibly love her? AU Fourtris!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) This is a fanfiction of modern day Divergent. No Fourtris yet…**

**Pairings:**

**Marlene/Uriah- both 16**

**Zeke/Shauna- both 18**

**Christina/Will- both 16**

Tris P.O.V.

Tonight Uriah invited Christina, Will, Marlene, Lynn, Caleb, Al, Shauna, and I to his house. We were celebrating him passing his drivers test…. On the 5th try. Zeke also was allowed by Uriah to bring one friend. His friend was really handsome. And his eyes… They were a deep blue nobody could forget. All I know is that he's the quarterback for the football team.

His eyes almost made me forget about what happened this summer. Almost.

"I've officially declared a sleepover! Girls upstairs to get ready!" Uriah called out. All the girls headed upstairs. We sat in a circle and I decided that I should tell them about what happened.

"Hey guys, I need to tell you something." I say. All the girls look at me. "You can't tell anyone. This summer I went to the beach and I was in the water. My family was at our hotel. Someone grabbed my leg and took me to their hotel after knocking me out. Then when I woke up I was chained to a bedpost. Then the guy raped me. When I woke up I was back on the beach. Whenever I got back I got sick a ton and I was always hungry. Turns out I'm pregnant." By now there are tears streaming down my face. When I look up all the girls have tears on their face as well.

"I'm so sorry Tris!" Christina says while running over to me and giving me a hug. By now I'm sobbing. Then Zeke shows up at the door.

"Is everything ok in here?"

"yeah we're fine babe go back downstairs" says Shauna

"Ok. BTW we're playing truth or dare downstairs." He heads back downstairs.

"Don't stress Tris. If that guy comes around again the guys will pound him" Lynn says trying to comfort me.

"See that's the thing. I don't want the guys to know. I might just get an abortion." I say.

"Nope that's not happening. We can help you take care of the baby." Marlene says. The other girls nod their heads in agreement.

"Well you guys are going to have to help me, ok? I can't drink alcohol if I want to keep the baby." Everyone nods. We go downstairs then head to the basement. We sit in a circle-oval shape.

"If any of you haven't met him, this is Four. He's the quarterback. Four this is my girlfriend Shauna, Lynn, Marlene, Christina, Tris, Caleb, Al, and Will. Let's get started!

Tobias/Four P.O.V.

The moment I saw her I knew she was different. She looked amazing and beautiful. And she didn't throw herself at me. After Zeke introduced me to everyone I figured out her name was Tris. I've only seen her around school a few times. She was also Caleb's sister. Caleb and I were really good friends.

"Okay since my idiot brother got his license on his 5th try he can start." Zeke says

"Okay Tris truth or dare?" Uriah asks.

"Dare."

"I dare you to get into a drinking contest with me." He says proudly. All the girls exchange worried looks.

"What's the penalty?"

"Take off an article of clothing." She takes off her jacket.

"That reminds me, you guys didn't change into your night clothes." Will says.

"um… We were preoccupied." Christina says nervously.

"Anyway, Zeke T or D?" Tris says

"Dare all the way!"

"Lick whip cream off Shauna's stomach!" Uriah jumps up to get the whip cream. He gladly licks whip cream off of a squirming Shauna. She's obviously ticklish.

"Okay Lynn Truth or Dare?" Zeke says grinning.

"Truth."

"Why were you guys crying upstairs?" All the girls pale. I think,

_What's so difficult about that question?_

"That's not for me to tell." Lynn answers.

"No she's right I have to tell it." Tris says. A few tears run down her face. I could kill anyone that made her cry.

Tris P.O.V.

I don't know what I was thinking. I can't tell everyone. Caleb doesn't know yet. But I decide to tell them anyways.

"Um.. Okay so I was at the beach…" And I told them the rest except the crucial part. The boys look furious and the girls are on the verge of tears again.

"The worst part of it is that… I'm… I can't even say it! Tell them Christina." I really can't stop crying.

"She's pregnant." There are gasps from the boys and especially Caleb. I put my head in my knees. I look up to see the boys looking like they want to commit murder.

"Tris are you seriously… you know…"

"Yes, Caleb I'm seriously pregnant. A month now. I've known since two days ago." Everyone stares at me until I feel Caleb's arms around me. We end the game and go upstairs. I end up crying myself to sleep.

Tobias/Four P.O.V.

When she was done telling everyone she was pregnant I was shocked. I wanted to kill whoever did that to her. When we go upstairs we all go to bed. To my right I hear Tris crying. I wanted to wrap my arms around her and tell her it would be okay.

When I wake up Tris and Caleb are gone. I walk down the hallway gently so I wouldn't wake anyone. I hear voices in the kitchen so I listen.

"… Caleb! How could you say that? I'm not kidding! I'm really pregnant! In one month I'll start showing. Okay?" It was Tris.

"Tris I'm sorry I just don't believe you. I'm going home see you in a few hours." Caleb says.

Then I hear crying. I walk into the kitchen. "Tris? What's wrong?" I ask.

"Oh nothing just only that my freaking brother thinks I'm lying about being pregnant!" She starts crying again.

"Hey don't listen to him he'll come around. I'm Four. I don't think we've officially met." I say reaching out my hand.

"I'm Tris. And I'm sorry for being like this." She shakes my hand and I feel electricity run through my fingers.

"Don't apologize." I say.

"Well I'm going back to bed. Are you going to stay?" she asks.

"Yeah I'll just stay here" I reply.

She walks off and I think that she is perfect and strong. I'll get Zeke to help me find out about her.

**(A/N) Should I keep going? Check out my other Divergent fanfic!**

**-EM**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Thank you guys for all your support! I am defiantly continuing this story. If you like the way I write and like this story, you should read my other stories! IMPORTANT: Tris' family that was in the beach house consisted of Caleb and her dad. Her mom died in an airplane crash.**

**Disclaimer- I doubt Veronica Roth is making a Divergent Fanfiction right noa so… yeah not her. Don't own 'Keep Holding On' By Avril Lavigne either.**

_Then I hear crying. I walk into the kitchen. "Tris? What's wrong?" I ask. _

"_Oh nothing just only that my freaking brother thinks I'm lying about being pregnant!" She starts crying again._

"_Hey don't listen to him he'll come around. I'm Four. I don't think we've officially met." I say reaching out my hand._

"_I'm Tris. And I'm sorry for being like this." She shakes my hand and I feel electricity run through my fingers._

"_Don't apologize." I say._

"_Well I'm going back to bed. Are you going to stay?" she asks._

"_Yeah I'll just stay here" I reply._

_She walks off and I think that she is perfect and strong. I'll get Zeke to help me find out about her._

Tobias P.O.V.

As everyone goes home I stay around and 'help' clean up. I find Zeke and bring him in his room to talk. We've been best friends since 1st grade. He'll know what to do.

"Hey Zeke, so I have a crush on a girl." I blurt out.

"Who?"

"Tris…" I say.

"I don't know… She's having a real hard time with being pregnant and all. Plus, her brother is very protective of her." Zeke replies.

"But Zeke. I don't think you get it. I _really _like her!" I whine.

"Well I think you should let her get to know you first. Wait a week before asking her on a date. Then she'll know if she's into you or not." He replies.

I decide that after the week is up, I'll ask her on a date. I don't know if I can wait that long.

(The next day:Monday)

Tris P.O.V.

"_Keep holdin' on_

'_cause you know we'll make it through, make it through_

_Just stay strong_

'_cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_Nothin' you can say, nothing you can do,_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth so,_

_Keep holdin' on_

'_cause you know I'm here for you."_

I slam my hand down on the alarm clock. I put that song on to remind myself that I need to tell my dad. My mom died in an airplane crash two years ago. My dad works all the time. Caleb has been my 'parent' figure since _she_ died. I really can't hide from the truth, so I have to tell my dad sometime. But what hurts is that Caleb thinks I'm joking. Who could joke about this?!

I put on skinny jeans and a big, black sweatshirt that has my mom's track number from when she was in high school. That reminds me that I have to tell my coach that I'm pregnant. _Great. _I think, _Now the whole school will think I'm a slut._

I walk downstairs, grab a piece of toast and head out the door. Christina's waiting for me in the driveway. I decided that if Caleb didn't believe me that I didn't want to ride with him.

"Hey! Ready?" Christina asks.

"As ready as a teen mom can be." I reply.

"Hey, everything will be okay. Besides I think somebody has a crush on you." Christina says in a sing-song voice.

"Who?"

"Four. I heard Zeke and him talking when they thought I wasn't there. But I only heard certain words: Baby, Tris, like." She says.

"Well no one will like me when I swell up like a balloon." I say. We drive to school while Christina is humming to an unfamiliar tune. When we get to school, I head to my coach's office. She's sitting on a chair reading some sports magazine.

"Hey Coach Tori, I need to talk to you." I say.

"Sure, Tris. Take a seat." She says smiling at me. I sit down.

"I'm quitting the team." I blurt out.

"Is there a reason?" she asks surprised by my answer. I am-was- the star runner. She was also close with my mom.

"Yes…" I start telling the story and she doesn't interrupt. When I'm down tears are streaming down my face. "But that's not the worst part… I'm…. pregnant." I say putting my face in my hands.

"Well, Tris you're right you have to quit the team. But you'll be coming here once a week to update on your life. I'll give you a slip." I look at the clock. It's halfway through my first period, math. We've only been in school for a week. I speed toward my locker and put my stuff away.

When I get into my classroom everyone is staring at me. I give my teacher my slip and sit in my seat next to Uriah. He mouths to me, _Are you okay?_ I nod my head and zone out. What if everyone finds out about the baby? What if I have to go to a school for pregnant girls? I was interrupted by the bell ringing.

In second period, the football players came in and took their seats. They had practice for 1-4th period for the first week of school. Four ended up being the first one in. He spotted me and took a seat next to me. "No one's sitting here, right?" He asks. I shake my head. After class, I head to Spanish class and Four is in it too. I sit next to Christina, though. Everyone has to introduce themselves in Spanish. Here goes nothing.

"Mi nombre es Tris y disfruto de la pista, cantando y el surf. Tengo 18 años. También puedo hablar en italiano y francés. Toco el piano y la guitarra. Mi color preferido es el verde azulado. También puedo dibujar." The students had no idea what I said. "This is what I said. 'My name is Tris and I enjoy track, singing, and surfing. I'm 18. I can also speak in Italian and French. I play the piano and guitar. My favorite color is teal. I also can draw'" I explain.

In the middle of class the teacher, Mrs. Rayes, called me to her desk.

"Tris, do you think you can tutor Four? He needs a little help." She says.

"Yeah sure." I reply knowing I can't argue. I walk back to my seat and draw for the rest of my time. Then the bell rings and I wait for Four. **(Hahaha) **

"Hey, Four! Can I talk to you?" I ask

"Yeah, sure what do you need to talk about?" He replies.

"So the teacher asked me to tutor you. Can you come to my house today?" I question.

"Sure. What time?" He asks.

"How about a little after-" My stomach felt like someone was punching it. Thankfully we were walking past the girls' bathroom. I rushed in and spilled my guts. I quickly ran to the sink and washed my mouth out with water. Our school is fancier than other schools, so right by the sink is a travel sized mouthwash. I rinse out my mouth and pop a few mints in my mouth. I ran back out to find Four waiting for me.

"Are you alright?" He said.

"Yeah just morning sickness. I'll see you after school!" I say walking to my next class. He waves goodbye and heads off. I realize something.

I like Four.

**(A/N) Thanks for reviewing! Give me ideas too. I'll write soon!**

**-EM**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) Sorry for not updating this story for a while. I've been working on my other stories. But anyways, I read **_The Fault in our Stars _**and it's freaking amazing, bittersweet, but amazing! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had a bit of writer's block. But it's cured now!**

**Disclaimer- You know that awesome chick, Veronica Roth? Yeah I'm not her. Don't own All Too Well by Taylor Swift either. **

"_How about a little after-" My stomach felt like someone was punching it. Thankfully we were walking past the girls' bathroom. I rushed in and spilled my guts. I quickly ran to the sink and washed my mouth out with water. Our school is fancier than other schools, so right by the sink is a travel sized mouthwash. I rinse out my mouth and pop a few mints in my mouth. I ran back out to find Four waiting for me._

"_Are you alright?" He said._

"_Yeah just morning sickness. I'll see you after school!" I say walking to my next class. He waves goodbye and heads off. I realize something._

_I like Four._

**Four P.O.V.**

When I get home Marcus drags me through the door. He tells me to take off my shirt. He whips me 30 times. He punches me in the eye. Luckily, he's going out to dinner with a coworker. I'm very thankful that he's the Mayor, for he goes on multiple trips a month. Marcus has been extremely abusive since my mother, Evelyn, died. I have multiple visible scars on my back from this past week. I really hope Tris doesn't ask about my eye. I wish I could tell someone about the beatings, but if I tell I get killed. So, yeah, I have to deal with this shit all the time. The only time I don't get beat is when I have a football game.

I really like Tris. I know what you're thinking: _You've only known her for two freaking days!_ Well, I can just tell by the way she talks and stands up tall. She's so brave! I want to help as much as I can with the baby situation.

I take a shower and wrap my back. As for my eye, I can't really do anything about it. I put on a black shirt and jeans. I pull out of my driveway when I realize I have no idea where Tris lives. I text Zeke to ask him.

Me:_ Do you know where Tris lives?_

Zeke: _Yeah so you go down (Gives directions) _

Me: _Thx bro._

Zeke: _No prob._

When I get to Tris' house I'm impressed by the size. It's not as big as my house, but it's pretty big. I ring the doorbell and I hear someone running down the stairs quickly. Tris opens the door. "Hey, Four! Oh my gosh! What happened to your eye?" She says her voice full of concern.

"Hey. And I feel and hit my head on my nightstand. I'm fine." She doesn't look like she believes my lie but she doesn't push it. She lets me in and Caleb is in the kitchen.

"Hey Four! Why're you here?" Caleb questions.

"He's here because I have to tutor him." Tris snaps. Obviously he still doesn't believe her about being pregnant. She grabs my hand and storms out and goes upstairs. I feel electricity run through my fingers. I wonder if she can feel it too.

"Okay so I'll say something and you can guess tell me what I said." Tris says while motioning me to sit on the bed with her.

"Soy Tris previo. Estoy embarazada y mis hobbies incluyen cantando y dibujo."

"Okay this is what it said: I'm Tris Prior. I'm pregnant. My hobbies enjoy singing and drawing." I say. She nods and after a while we head up to her music room. She runs her hands over the piano keys. She pats on the piano bench she's sitting on. She starts to play and I recognize the song.

_**All Too Well**_

_I walked through the door with you, the air was cold,_

_But something 'bout it felt like home somehow._

_And I left my scarf there at your sister's house,_

_And you still got it in your drawer even now._

_Oh, your sweet disposition and my wide-eyed gaze._

_We're singing in the car, getting lost Upstate._

_Autumn leaves falling down like pieces into place,_

_And I can picture it after all these days._

_And I know it's long gone,_

_And that magic's not here no more,_

_And I might be okay,_

_But I'm not fine at all._

_'Cause there we are again on that little town street._

_You almost ran the red 'cause you were looking over me._

_Wind in my hair, I was there, I remember it all too well._

_Photo album on the counter, your cheeks were turning red._

_You used to be a little kid with glasses in a twin-size bed_

_And your mother's telling stories about you on a tee ball team_

_You tell me 'bout your past, thinking your future was me._

_And I know it's long gone_

_And there was nothing else I could do_

_And I forget about you long enough_

_To forget why I needed to..._

_'Cause there we are again in the middle of the night._

_We dance around the kitchen in the refrigerator light_

_Down the stairs, I was there, I remember it all too well, yeah._

_Maybe we got lost in translation, maybe I asked for too much,_

_And maybe this thing was a masterpiece 'til you tore it all up._

_Running scared, I was there, I remember it all too well._

_Hey, you call me up again just to break me like a promise._

_So casually cruel in the name of being honest._

_I'm a crumpled up piece of paper lying here_

_'Cause I remember it all, all, all... too well._

_Time won't fly, it's like I'm paralyzed by it_

_I'd like to be my old self again, but I'm still trying to find it_

_After plaid shirt days and nights when you made me your own_

_Now you mail back my things and I walk home alone_

_But you keep my old scarf from that very first week_

_'Cause it reminds you of innocence and it smells like me_

_You can't get rid of it 'cause you remember it all too well, yeah_

_'Cause there we are again, when I loved you so_

_Back before you lost the one real thing you've ever known_

_It was rare, I was there, I remember it all too well_

_Wind in my hair, you were there, you remember it all_

_Down the stairs, you were there, you remember it all_

_It was rare, I was there, I remember it all too well _

I was in awe when she was done. She had the voice of an angel. "Tris… That was amazing." I say to her. She blushes and looks down. I look at my phone and realize it's time for me to go.

"Tris, I really have to go. Bye!" I wave and make my way downstairs. On the whole way home, I think of Tris and her angel-like voice.

**(A/N) Sorry for the short chapter! Review please! Thanks!**

**-EM**


	4. The Real Chapter 4

**(A/N) Hey guys! Sorry for not updating! I've been working on my new story, **_**I'm Trying. **_**It's a Divergent Fanfic like all of my fanfictions. Anyway here's your chapter!**

**Tris P.O.V.**

After Four leaves, I decide to go tell my dad. My dad is a very selfless man so this shouldn't be too bad. I approach his desk cautiously. "Hello Beatrice." He says without looking up.

"Um… I need to tell you something…. Important…"

"Go on." He is still looking at his papers.

"I'm pregnant!" I blurt out. He looks up from his papers.

"Tell me this is some sort of sick joke." He says sternly. I shake my head.

"I was raped when we went to the beach." I say quietly. I have tears streaming down my face. "You're not my daughter," he says quietly. "What?!"

"You're not my daughter! My daughter wouldn't have gotten pregnant! Pack your bags and leave you whore. I'm disowning you."

"No! Daddy please!" I scream while crying. "Get out of my house and go live with the homeless for all I care!"

"Mom wouldn't approve of this!"

"Too bad she's dead." He says pointing at the door. I walk out and see Caleb. He has a look of disapproval in his eyes. I rush up the stairs and grab my suitcase. I pack my clothes, chargers, notebooks, electronics, $500, etc.. I throw all my toiletries in a tote and leave all my pictures. I go downstairs and my da-Andrew- points at the door. "Goodbye." I say mostly to myself. "OUT!" I scream as he throws my stuff on the ground outside. I rush outside and pull out my phone. Right as I open it, it goes dead. Then I hear thunder and it starts pouring.

A big truck passes by and instead of pulling over, it just splashes mud all over my body. I think of the Uriah's house and I start walking the two mile walk. Mrs. Pedrad will understand. I hope.

When I arrive, I'm soaked and freezing. I ring the doorbell and Zeke answers. "Tris! Are you okay? Come in! URIAH!" Uriah starts coming down the stairs but stops in midstep when he sees me. I must look horrible. I step inside and collapse in Uriah's open arms. "I hate my life!" I scream into his shoulder. "Uriah! Zeke! Who's at the door?" Mrs. Pedrad yells from the kitchen. "Mom! Come here!" Zeke yells. Mrs. Pedrad sees me and gasps. "Tris honey! What happened?" "Being pregnant happened." I reply still crying. "Let's get you a bath and we'll talk about this later." Mrs. Pedrad ushers me into the bathroom and starts a bath. I thank her, and get in.

PAGEBREAK

I'm sitting on the couch next to Uriah and Zeke. Uriah and I have been best friends since kindergarten. He and Zeke are like my brothers. They're better brothers than Caleb. Mrs and Mr. Pedrad sit across from us on different chairs.

"So Tris, tell us what happened." Mr. Pedrad speaks softly. I recount everything that happened at the beach. They look shocked. "I'm unfortunately pregnant," They look momentarily shocked. "My dad told me I was a whore, disowned me, and kicked me out. I was hoping I could stay the night. Tomorrow I'll be out of your hair."

"Don't be silly! You're staying with us! You're like a daughter us." Mr. Pedrad says. Tears are now forming in my eyes. "Thank you."

"Besides, you need someone who's been pregnant before to help you." Mrs. Pedrad says. I get up and hug them both. "Uriah and Zeke, show Tris the guest room." We walk upstairs and I walk into the bedroom. It's really nice. "Tris. I invited the whole gang here for a sleepover since there was no school tomorrow, but I can cancel." Zeke says.

"Don't cancel it. Just don't invite Caleb." He nods and I shoo them out so I can change. I dress in my mom's oversized grey sweatshirt and pajama shorts. I pull my hair into a ponytail and go downstairs. "Tris! Here! This will help you get over what happened." Mrs. Pedrad gives me a big tub of chocolate fudge ice cream. I thank her and sit in the living room eating and thinking.

_Will he ever accept me again? Am I a whore? How can I-_

My thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell. Zeke and Uriah rush downstairs to get it. I remain where I am. The door opens to reveal Will, Four, Marlene, Shauna, Lynn, and Christina. No Caleb. They file into the living room and look at me weird. "What? I live here now." They're clearly shocked. "why?" pretty much everyone asks. I tell them to sit and I start to tell them the story of my dad's outburst. When I'm done, they all look at me with pity. Probably because I have tears streaming down my face. Christina comes and squats so she's eyelevel with me.

"It's going to be okay. We're here for you." I nod and lean into her. "Too much stress is bad for the baby so breathe." Marlene says. I nod and all the girls come over to me and give me a hug. "Tris! Don't forget! The chocolate helps!" Mrs. Pedrad says. We all laugh. I eat while everyone is arguing about where to go. "Let's watch a movie or a TV show!" I say. Everyone nods and we head up the stairs to the small theater room. The Pedrads' house is huge.

We pick Ravenswood and start from episode one. After a lot of 'What the hell?!'s and 'OMG did you see that's later, it is the end of the episodes. "Uh… Does anyone know why I feel like a bubbly school girl right now?" I say.

"Mood swings." Christina answers. I nod.

"Tris! Can I see you in the kitchen please!" Mrs. Pedrad says. "Yeah!" I head down and go into the kitchen. "So since you're pregnant we need to schedule you a doctors appointment for an ultra sound." She says. I walk out and nod and get my phone that was hooked to the charger. I go upstairs to my new room passing the others. I shut my door for privacy. I look through my contacts until I find my doctor.

"_Hello?"_

"Hello Dr. Gabby. I found out some interesting news. I'm pregnant. I know because I took like four tests."

"_Oh okay… Is your dad going to bring you?" _I gulp.

"Umm… He kinda disowned me so… I'm staying with Mrs. Pedrad now."

"_I'm very sorry. I have an opening now if you can come in." _

"Yes I think I can come. Do you think I can bring my friends? For support?"

"_Oh of course! I'll be here."_ She hangs up and I open the door to find my friends fall forward. "Were you eavesdropping?!" I say. They nod. "Who's car are we taking?"

We jump into Four's Chevy truck. I sit shotgun because apparently Uriah thinks, 'the pregnant lady goes first'. I look out the window and zone out. "Tris! Is anyone in there?" I find Four waving his hand in front of my face. "Oh yea, sorry."

"So, what are you going to do about school?"

"I'm going to go until I'm really pregnant." I reply. We arrive and we all go into the front desk. "Beatrice." I say. I fill out some forms and a nurse calls me back. I go back and my friends stand there unsure of what to do. "C'mon!" I say. They follow me into a room and sit in various chairs. I lay down on the bed/chair thing. "Okay so if you don't know me, I'm Dr. Gabby." My friends nod in greeting and Dr. Gabby turns to me. "Tris, I'm going to need you to lift your shirt." I lift my shirt up but not far enough that you could see my bra and she dims the lights. "This might be a little cold." She puts the gel on my flat stomach and I squirm. She takes the wand thingie and she runs it over my stomach. On the screen beside my bed, I see a small round object. A few tears escape my eyes. That's my baby.

My friends are a little shocked. The girls have their hand over their mouth to keep from squealing. "It looks healthy but we won't be able to tell the sex until 3 months." She wipes off the gel stuff and turns on the light. I pull my shirt down, and she hands me a picture of the small baby. I walk out with my friends and get into the truck happy for once tonight.

**(A/N) That was a pretty long chapter! Thanks for reading! Review please!**

**-EM**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N) Thanks for all your reviews! Here's chapter 5!**

**Tris P.O.V.**

When we get home, we decide to go to sleep. The girls all go into my room to change. "Thanks guys. For offering to help me." I say.

"No problem! I'm excited for a tiny Tris running around!" Shauna says. "Can I see the photo again?" Marlene asks. I hand it to her. They all say "aww!". "You know, I really hope it's a girl. Then, she could be fashionable like me!" Christina says. I roll my eyes and get changed out of the clothes I wore at the doctors'. I've wondered before if the baby will look like me or _him_. I don't know if I want a boy or a girl. "Let's go!" Lynn says.

We follow her downstairs to the living room. "Truth or dare, anyone?" Zeke says. We nod. "Rules are no giving Tris alcohol, take off clothing if you don't do a dare or a truth." Uriah announces. Luckily, us girls kept our bras on because we are sitting in a room full of teenage boys. "I'll go first! Tris truth or dare?" Uriah asks.

"Dare."

"If your baby is a boy, name it Uriah." He grins proudly. I take off my shirt. At least I'm not big yet. "Zeke, truth or dare?"

"Dare." I smirk. "Do the cinnamon challenge." He nods and I get the cinnamon. I get a spoonful, walk up to him, and shove it in his mouth. He starts coughing and spitting it out. "I'm getting you back for that," His voice is raspy. "Anyway, my buddy Four, truth or dare?" He chooses dare, but I think it might've been safer to stick with truth.

"Dare you to let Ms. Pregnant over here sit on your lap." This is revenge. I mean I'm half naked! But whatever. I stand up and he leans back.

I sit and he straightens so I feel more comfortable. "Shauna truth or dare?" The game continues until someone is forced to quit. We lay on the living room floor and just talk until we get tired. Since the girls wanted to sleep by their boyfriends, they left me and Four. Alone.

"I'm really sorry about your dad." He breaks silence. "Yeah me too."

"If you're still up for it, we can study after school next week." He says. I nod. "I'd like that." I fall asleep dreaming of my baby.

**DON'T MIND ME I'M JUST A PAGEBREAK**

When I wake up, I see that there is a weight on my thighs. I sit up and realize that Four's head is on them. I hear snickers and see that my friends are awake and staring at Four. I glare at them. I try to get up, but Four mumbles something I can't understand. I try again and he wraps his arms around my waist, and snuggles his head into my stomach. My friends are dying with quiet laughter. I gently lift his head up and put it on the ground. "Five more minutes…." He mumbles. I laugh and go into the kitchen. Mrs. Pedrad starts frying bacon, and Four is up in seconds. "Have a nice rest Four?" Lynn says stifling laughter.

"Yeah! I slept really good." That's when we burst into laughter. He gives us a look saying: Do-I-need-to-call-someone-cuz-you're-off-your-rocker. "What!?" Lynn shows him the video of him hugging my waist so I wouldn't get up. He flushes in embarrassment. "uh… Sorry Tris." He scratches the back of his neck. "It's okay." I say in between laughter. "So have any of you-" I'm cut off by my dinner trying to make a reappearance. I rush to the bathroom and hug the toilet. I throw up and feel so weak. My friends are by the door.

"Oh hon!" says Christina. "C'mere." She opens her arms to me and I fall in them. "Oh Tris! Morning sickness is a pain! Get some rest and come downstairs when you wake up." Mrs. Pedrad tells me. I nod and try to walk but I fall. "Four, carry her." Marlene commands. He walks up to me and picks me up like I'm a feather. He carries me to my room and turns to leave, but I grab his arm.

"Stay? Please?" I know I sound like a toddler, but I feel safe around him. "Sure." He climbs into the bed and lays on the edge. I grab his arm and pull him closer. I snuggle into his chest. I feel at peace here.

**(A/N) So how did you like it? Let me know!**

**-EM**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N) Thank you for all your sweet reviews!**

"_Stay? Please?" I know I sound like a toddler, but I feel safe around him. "Sure." He climbs into the bed and lays on the edge. I grab his arm and pull him closer. I snuggle into his chest. I feel at peace here._

**Tobias P.O.V.**

I was so surprised that Tris let me sleep with her. Not in _that_ way. Tris doesn't deserve this. She deserves a family minus the baby. I lift my head up so I can see Tris' face. She's so unbelievably beautiful. She starts to wake up. She opens her piercing blue-grey eyes. She sees me and blushes. "I'm sorry Four."

"Hey, it's okay."

"Good. We should probably go now."

"Bye Tris." I leave to go to the hell-hole I call my house.

**(time lapse. Current Time: Monday {the next week})**

**Tris P.O.V.**

Oh god. School. I get up and go into the bathroom. I get a wave nausea and empty my dinner into the toilet. "You okay?" Asks Uriah. He stands in the doorway. "Yeah just peachy." I say sarcastically. I'm pretty used to the morning sickness now. Uriah helps me get up, and I walk into my room to get dressed. Even though I'm not showing yet, I don't wear tight clothes. I throw on some black skinny jeans and a loose black t-shirt. I lace up my black boots and head to Zeke's car.

"Dammit!" I say while we're in the car driving. "What?" Uriah asks.

"If my brother 'disowned' me won't he talk about me being pregnant? And he's in three of my classes!" my eyes start to water. Stupid hormones.

"Oh Tris. Don't cry. Shh." Uriah hugs my middle and says, "Calm down. We don't want to hurt little Uriah." I roll my eyes and shake my head. We arrive at school and I walk in feeling as if the word "PREGNANT" is branded across my forehead. If Caleb told someone, it would spread fast since he's one of the jocks. Uriah and Zeke wave goodbye as they head to their locker.

I walk to my locker and someone's already there. They turn around and I see Eric, the disgusting school player. If it weren't for the greasy hair and the lip piercings, he probably could be somewhat good-looking. "Hey babe" he says to me.

"Since when am I your 'babe'?" I ask.

"Would you be my babe? As in, go out with me?" Ewww!

"Uh no thanks. Not interested." The bell rings and I try to step past him, but he steps in front of me. "What did you say?" I get the feeling this could be bad, so I wrap an arm protectively over my abdomen.

"I said no. N-O. Now please move." He pushes me against the locker and starts to travel a hand up my shirt. I try to make a scream, but he takes a knife and holds it to my neck. "Now you're going to do as I say." He says. I shake my head and he pushes the knife far enough to make it bleed. I whimper, "please. Just please, stop." He drags the knife down to my stomach and slices right in the middle. Then, he puts a deep cut in my abdomen. Then, when he keeps slicing, I lose it. I scream and cry on the top of my lungs before everything goes black.

**Tobias P.O.V.**

I get up and feel sore from last night. Marcus is just horrible!

I drive to school and when I arrive I see Zeke and Uriah waving goodbye to Tris. "Hey man!" Zeke says.

"How's Tris?" Of course that's what I ask first.

"Okay I guess. I don't know how she handles morning sickness everyday! Right now she's just afraid of her brother telling everyone. I mean, I would be too." Uriah says. We all head to first period. Zeke and I got moved to Tris' class after being told there was too many kids in ours. We get there and save a seat for Tris. The bell rings and she still hasn't come. We all exchange worried glances.

I pass a note to them.

_You think she has morning sickness?_

Uriah replies with, **No she already did this morning**.

The teacher comes in and starts talking about boring stuff, and all I can think about is Tris. What if she's in danger? I start getting my phone out when I hear a bloodcurdling scream. Tris.

The boys and I jump out of our seats and sprint to Tris' locker. We come in time to see Eric put the knife into Tris' stomach. Then, she falls. We run to Eric and I knock him out. I pick up Tris, who is bleeding, and we rush out of the school and into my truck. I let Zeke drive so I can hold onto Tris. The boys both have silent tears coming down their faces.

When we get to the hospital, we run to the front desk and I say, "She needs to go to the ER. She's pregnant and she better not lose her baby." I say quietly but deadly to the lady at the front desk. She presses a button and multiple nurses come and wheel a movable bed toward me. They grab Tris and lay her on the bed. They wheel her into a room and hook her up to multiple machines. We try to follow them put they grab us. We sit in the chairs and wait.

**(A/N) Did you like it? Hope so. Review please!**

**-EM**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N) Sorry for not updating! If you read I'm Trying I'm having writers block and I need ideas.**

_When we get to the hospital, we run to the front desk and I say, "She needs to go to the ER. She's pregnant and she better not lose her baby." I say quietly but deadly to the lady at the front desk. She presses a button and multiple nurses come and wheel a movable bed toward me. They grab Tris and lay her on the bed. They wheel her into a room and hook her up to multiple machines. We try to follow them put they grab us. We sit in the chairs and wait._

**Tobias P.O.V.**

After an hour, the doctor calls us over. "Are you the father?" he asks me. I redden and shake my head. "Is the baby okay?" Zeke asks.

"Yes. Thankfully." He says. "She's asking for you." He points at her room. We go in and she doesn't look good. She's way to pale and is hooked up to many machines. "Hey." She says weakly.

"You scared us." Uriah says. "Yeah well I scared myself." She replies.

"I'm scared. For school." She says closing her eyes.

"Don't worry." I say.

"Caleb texted me." We all gasp at her. "He said to jump off a bridge." Tears slowly fall down her cheeks.

"What did you say?" Zeke asks. "I told him to suck it." She chuckles quietly.

"When can I leave?"

"Whoa! Slow down there! You just got here," Uriah says. Tris groans and I chuckle quietly.

"Well, how do you feel?" Zeke asks. "To be honest, like shit."

"Tris!" Mrs. Pedrad runs into the room taking Tris' face into her hands. "What happened?"

"Some idiot stabbed me." Mrs. Pedrad gasps and gives her a tight hug. "Is the baby okay?" Tris nods. Mrs. Pedrad signs the discharge papers and Tris tries to stand up. The pain relievers were fading, so I picked Tris up. She mumbled a 'thanks' and buried her head into my chest. I feel like the luckiest man on the planet.

I drop Tris and the boys off. Right when I start to turn around to leave, Tris grabs my arm. "Thank you for helping me."

"Anytime." She does something unexpected and kisses my cheek. I leave feeling amazing. The feeling fades when I see my dad's car in the driveway.

**Tris P.O.V.**

Why did I do that? I guess I might have a _very _tiny crush on him. But he couldn't like me. I'm pregnant for God's sake! Oh well.

"Okay Tris. So I'm going to carry you upstairs, okay?" Uriah says. I nod. He scoops me in his arms and I fall asleep when he puts me on the bed.

**oOo**

I wake up to a weight on my bed. I see all my friends staring at me. "Whoa! How long have you been there?" I ask still groggy from sleep.

"About an hour." Christina says filing her nails. "So… How's the baby?" Will asks.

"Fine."

"Oh good! My little niece is going to be fine!" Christina squeals.

"Wait! She doesn't even know if she's having a girl!" Zeke says. I nod rubbing my flat stomach. I get up and walk outside of my room. "Where do you think you're going?" Shauna says.

"School!" I get ready for the day and head out the door.

**(A/N) IMPORTANT: So sorry for the short chapter! The baby lives and I need names and genders.**

**Names**

**Natalie**

**Angela **

**Lila**

**Mia**

**John**

**Parker**

**Joey**

**Shane**

**Jenna**

**Hope**

**If you have any to suggest, go ahead.**

**I also need names for bullies. Especially girls. I already have Lauren so make up some.**

**-EM**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N) DID ANYONE SEE THE DIVERGENT MOVIE? I swear I died 5 times at least! WARNING:FOURTRIS! In this very chapter!**

"_School!" I get ready for the day and head out the door._

**Tris P.O.V.**

We all jump inside Four's truck. I sit shotgun and avoid looking at Four. I feel really stupid for kissing him. He probably doesn't like me like that. I'm not even sure if _I _like him like that.

Anyway, I get out once we get to school. I'm not really sure what to expect. No one knows that I'm pregnant. Yet.

I walk to my locker and get my books. When I close my locker, I see Lauren, Molly, and Sydney. "What?" Unfortunately, Lauren is dating Caleb. "Oh we just wanted to know how you feel being pregnant and all." I literally feel myself go pale.

"That's not true!" I say.

"Oh, sure. Your brother is planning on telling everybody at the party this weekend." I throw my books back into my locker.

I don't exactly know how I got to the chasm. I just went where my feet took me.

I realize that my phone is beeping nonstop. I pick it up and see my friends texting me like crazy.

_Four: Tris are you ok?!_

_Christina: Where are you?_

_Uriah: Trissy? _

_Zeke: Answer please_

_Shauna: Where are You?!_

_Lynn: Tell me where you are._

_Marlene: Tris?_

I gasp at the next message.

_Caleb: That's right slut. Run away from your problems._

I send a group text to everyone except Caleb.

_Me: I'm okay. Just had to get out. _

I end up going back home. Mrs. Pedrad tells me that their house is my house.

I sleep until 3:30. Four knocks on my door and sits next to me on my bed.

"How am I going to do this?" I ask breaking the silence.

"Do what?" he asks.

"Be pregnant. Caleb is going to tell everyone at the party this weekend and-"

"What?! He's going to tell everyone?" I nod. He puts an arm around me and I fit perfectly into his side.

"How about I take you to dinner tonight?" He asks nervously.

"Uh, sure," I say.

oOo

After getting dressed in a black, loose t-shirt and black skinny jeans, I meet Four in the living room. He smiles at me and takes me to his truck.

"So, do you want to tell me what happened today at school?" he asks.

"Sure, mother," I say rolling my eyes. He chuckles. "Lauren knows of my…uh… situation" I say. He nods and takes me by surprise. He grabs my hand and rubs circles around the back of my hand. I inwardly sigh of happiness.

We arrive at The Pit, my favorite restaurant. "Four! How did you know this was my favorite restaurant?"

"I didn't. It's actually my favorite restaurant too." I smile and look at our intertwined fingers. Four tells the hostess his name and he leads me to our table.

"What are you getting?" I ask him. "Probably a burger and fries." I nod and say, "Me too."

He smiles at me and I feel my heart skip a beat. I notice a tattoo curling up on his shoulder. I make a mental reminder to ask him about it.

Our waitress comes and takes our orders. We end up ordering the same thing. We talk about random things and I realize that our hands are still intertwined when the waitress comes back with our food. I blush and pull away. We talk about school and he asks about my mom.

"uh… My mom died. Didn't Caleb tell you that?" He shakes his head and I nod. "What about your parents?" I ask.

"My mom left my dad and my dad is strict…" I hear anger in his voice but I don't question him.

We finish our food and we skip desert. I jump in his car and I wait for him in his car. **(Four's front seat has three seats so someone could lay down in it.)**

He jumps in and we drive in comfortable silence until we get to the Pedrad's house. I start to get out, but he grabs my arm.

"Tris?"

"Yes?" I ask. "Will you maybe… you know… um… be my girlfriend?" He mumbles the last part.

Instead of answering, I lean over and kiss him. He kisses back and I pull back and bite my lip. "Yes."

He puts a hand on my cheek and leans in. I meet him there and I melt into the kiss. I wrap my hands around the back of his neck and he asks for entrance which I obviously granted.

He leans over me and I lay down on my back. He pulls on my hair as I do his. I then moan when he sucks on my neck.

Suddenly, our make out session is interrupted by a knocking on the car window.

"Have a fun 'break'" Zeke and our friends open the door. I blush and push Four gently off of me.

I see Uriah giving Lynn money. "You couldn't wait one more week?!" Uriah screams and I lean onto Four. My new boyfriend.

**(A/N) Hope you liked it!**

**-EM**


End file.
